vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Douglas Fairbanks
Summary Douglas Fairbanks (ダグラス・フェアバンクス) is the main character in the Novel Anthology story of Ourai no Gahkthun, What a Shining League. Through unknown circumstances, Douglas became the sole survivor of New York's "Great Disappearance". Sometime after, he was taken in by Fu Manchu to become a ninja of his assassin sect, the "Evil Shadow". Eventually, he cut himself away from them, becoming a nukenin in the process, and returned to the United States, then later entered the Academia. A popular star student in the Film Arts Department by day, by night Douglas possesses another identity in the Academia in the form of the vigilante student: Zorro. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Douglas Fairbanks, Zorro (sometimes shortened to "Z") Origin: Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining League~ Gender: Male Age: Late teens Classification: Nukenin, Vigilante, Student of Marseille Offshore Academia, Former ninja of the Evil Shadow Sect. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery and Martial Arts (Is trained in the Ninja Arts of Kun Lun, becoming skilled in various tools from sword fighting to throwing weapons as well fighting in unarmed combat), Stealth Mastery (Was trained to blend in with the darkness and make himself silent to the point his footsteps don't make any sounds), Limited Spatial Manipulation (Can warp space as a way to create surprise attacks), Duplication (Can create 108 of himself with Hyakki Yagyō). With Liáodān he gains Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification and Resistance to Pain Manipulation and Fear Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level (Can cut Tesla's lightning) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to react to Tesla's lightning) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: High (Can fight while under stress from using his suit, which can cause whole-body fractures and blood vessels to spurt out. Is also able to keep himself active during long periods of fighting and moving, as he was able to help the various students of the Academia during the event of the Eyes of the Rose) Range: Melee range with Z Saber, higher with Z Rang Standard Equipment: *'Zamiel (Z Suit):' A power suit that increases the user's strength and speed beyond the limits of a normal human. This essentially allows the user to become superhuman, but its sheer output makes it unusable for any normal human being. Douglas's ninja training has enabled him to be able to utilize the suit's power to its full potential despite its drawback. *'Z Saber:' A western-style saber and Douglas' signature weapon. According to his master and stated by Tesla, its blade is made out of Elysia Steel, which enables him to cut even lightning itself. *'Z Rang:' Shurikens shaped in the form of two Z's overlapping each other. It is Douglas' method of attack when aiming to hit someone at a distance. *'Lasso gun:' A lasso with a hook at the end that is built into Zamiel as a way for Douglas to counter flying enemies. This allows him to catch up to them as well as enabling him to move through the terrain such as the various buildings and districts of the Academia. *'Liáodān (リャオタン):' A special medicine used by ninjas of the Evil Shadow sect as a way to achieve "pseudo-liberation". This medicine allows the user to have their strength multiplied and all their senses to be sharpened. Additionally, it also numbs their ability to feel pain and fear as well as increasing the speed of their thoughts (effectively allowing them to experience time differently from normal humans as well as perceive speeding bullets) Intelligence: Douglas is a trained ninja, having spent 4 years of training the way of a ninja which gave him knowledge in combat with a sword and throwing weapons as well as being able to stealth-fully move in the dark and use misc items like a rope to move around places. Douglas eventually used this knowledge after entering Marseille Offshore Academia, taking on and defeating various Art Bearers in the Academia along with the Z suit and use of Liáodān despite not possessing an Art of his own. Weaknesses: Extensive use of Zamiel and Liáodān can cause his body to suffer severe injuries, potentially putting him at risk of killing himself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hyakki Yagyō (百鬼夜行, lit. "Night Parade of One Hundred Demons"): The greatest technique of the Kun Lun ninja arts. It enables Douglas to be able to summon 108 of himself in a manner reminiscent of the very folklore of the technique's name. Through this, he is able to overwhelm the enemy with sheer numbers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~ Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Vigilantes Category:Grappling Users Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 8